


Experience

by bladespark



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-human, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Arrlth is a neuter kyree, a wolf-like non-human whose third-gender biology is not set up for sexual experiences.  Yet he is curious about sex, and with the help of his male kyree partner Kerrl, his mind-bonded human partner, the mage Danel, and a modified gryphon mating spell, he sets out to see if he can experience what sex is like.





	Experience

The den was warm and comfortable. Arrlth was glad of that. He felt on edge, wound up with anticipation and uncertainty, so the soft, warm dimness of the gryphon's den, so similar to the dens of his youth, was soothing.

Soothing too was the warm bulk of Kerrl at his side. The big male Kyree nuzzled against his ear and Arrlth sighed softly and leaned into the caress. He was considerably shorter than his partner, males tended to be larger than both females and neuters, so Arrlth, being the latter, was a fair bit smaller than Kerrl.

The scrape of a booted foot on stone made Arrlth's ears snap up, and his head turned to fix on the arch that led to the second chamber of the gryphon's den. The robed form of Danel Amberton, a young human mage, emerged from the gloom. "Got the spell. So shall we go?"

Arrlth shot to his paws, the wolf-like Kyree expending his nervous energy in an eager, rapid nod. _:Let's.:_ The Kyree's mind-voice was as twitchy as his body language was.

With a low chuckle the more sedate Kerrl rose as well. But of course he had less reason to be nervous. He wasn't the one who was about to do something completely new, alien, and requiring the involvement of two other species entirely to even be possible. He would participate in the coming event, but he wouldn't be doing anything he hadn't done before.

The little group of one human and two Kyree exited the gryphon's den. Just outside it Danel's horse was grazing. The even-tempered mare didn't even flinch as the two big canines trotted up beside her master. He picked up her reins and mounted. With the Kyree running alongside, the little group headed towards the path that would soon become a road leading out of the Pelagirs Hills and down into more civilized lands.

As they went, Danel said, "We could stop at a nice spot along the way, if you don't want to wait any longer, Arrlth. It'll probably be pretty late before we get back to the inn."

Arrlth's ears flicked, going back and then up again, uncertain exactly what posture to hold to express his somewhat complicated feelings. _:That... Maybe. I don't know. I want this a lot, but... Maybe I should wait?:_

_:I'm good either way,:_ said Kerrl, his mind voice unruffled, his ears pricked forward, his demeanor calm and easy as he trotted along beside Arrlth.

"Same here," said Danel with a grin. "It's up to you, Arrlth." He managed the Kyree's name with practiced ease. Many humans had a hard time pronouncing it, but Danel had known the Kyree pair for many years. The mismatched trio were practically a family at this point.

_:Ah hells. Yes, let's stop at the first likely spot. Half of me does want to wait, this is a bit scary, but I'm excited too. So the sooner the better.:_

_:There's that little stream we passed on the way up. I bet if we followed it up or down we'd come to a pleasant and secluded spot,:_ offered Kerrl.

_:Sure,:_ said Arrlth, nodding. His stomach was full of butterflies, but they fluttered around a central core of warm anticipation, and he found himself trotting a bit faster as he continued down the narrow, dusty road.

They soon reached the stream, and Danel dismounted to lead his horse up along the bank. Kerrl darted ahead, scouting for a good spot, while Arrlth following close behind. They soon came to a good place, an open area, floored in soft grass and cupped by boulders on one side, with a grove of trees on the other side casting a golden-green shade over it. The stream ran swiftly over stones there, making a pleasant babbling. Kerrl halted and gave Arrlth a look. Arrlth nodded, and they both waited for Danel to arrive.

When he did, he also nodded wordlessly and swung down from his horse's back. He tethered her to a tree, within reach of the grass but mostly out of the way. "All right. Ready to start?" He looked at Arrlth, who swallowed hard.

_:You're sure you have the spell down?:_

Danel chuckled. "It's quite simple, there's not much to 'have down.'"

_:I'd think that learning gryphon mating magic would be difficult, since you're a human, and gryphon magic is quite different,:_ said Arrlth, aware that he was being a bit silly fretting over it, but unable to help himself.

"I'm told that a human actually designed this spell, centuries ago. But it really is quite straightforward. And I was the best in my class at White Winds. I may not be a master yet, but I'm good, you know that. I can do it, don't worry."

_:All right. I just don't want to be involved in some wacky magical accident.:_ Arrlth stuck his tongue out at Danel, trying to lighten his own mood as much as anything else.

The human chuckled. "You won't be."

_:Right.:_ Arrlth drew in a deep breath then blew it out. _:Do it, then.:_

Danel lifted his hands and began a low chant, focusing his power. Arrlth could see nothing, but he knew that to gifted eyes the mage would no doubt be glowing with power now. Kerrl stood and watched with calm curiosity. A moment later Arrlth felt a strange warmth began to creep over his body, focused in his groin, just beneath the surface there. He gave a faint shudder, his breath speeding slightly. It felt very strange—and very good.

"There. It should be working now. Is anything different?"

Arrlth shook himself. _:Y-yes.:_

"Good!" Danel grinned.

Kerrl stepped a bit closer to Arrlth, sniffing at him. He made a little chuffing sound. _:You smell different.:_

_:Different how?:_ said Arrlth, squirming a bit. He could sense enough of Kerrl's emotions to know that the male Kyree was aroused. The strange warmth was much the same sensation, yet it was also different. Good yes, but weirdly uncomfortable, like an itch that needed to be scratched. And it was only growing stronger.

Kerrl drew in a deep breath. _:Like a male ready to rut. Like a female in heat. You smell good. Very good.:_ His mind-voice carried a stirring of interest, a hint of a heat similar to what Arrlth himself felt. Kerrl nipped at Arrlth's ear, and Arrlth could hear that Kerrl was breathing faster too.

_:I want... I don't know what I want.:_ A shiver went through Arrlth.

Kerrl chuckled, a deep sound in the larger Kyree's chest. _:I do.:_ He nuzzled along Arrlth's body, pressing his own along its length as he went, until he nosed beneath Arrlth's tail. Arrlth twitched at the contact, and a low whine of confused need escaped him. He felt his tail lifting higher than usual.

"That is a _very_ potent spell." There was an odd little catch in Danel's voice. It didn't carry bits of his emotional state with it in the same way a mind-voice did, but Arrlth's empathic sense meant he could feel that the human was feeling both arousal and uncertainty. 

Danel licked his lips. "I was warned it would be, but I wasn't quite prepared for how the influence radiates." He gave himself a little shake, and turned back to where his horse was tethered. He rummaged in a saddle bag for a moment, then came up with a small bottle. "Here's the oil. Now I should probably get some distance..."

_:It's very hard to open a bottle or spread oil on anything without hands, human.:_

Danel blinked, then his cheeks turned an amusing shade of pink as embarrassment washed through him. "Oh. Right. I guess I'll stay and help with that part first, then." He licked his lips again.

Arrlth shifted, his ears going back and forth and his tail twitching. The low, itching feeling of heat and indistinct need had intensified, and he felt that if he didn't do something about it soon he'd go mad.

Kerrl's amused smile grew to a toothy, canine grin. He was finding Danel's uncertainty amusing. _:Please, do. You're not my type, human, and it's Arrlth who's bonded to you, but I'm fond of you all the same, and I don't mind you getting...personal.:_

Danel shook his head, but he took the bottle of oil and walked over to Kerrl. The big, dark-furred Kyree rolled over onto his back as the human approached. With the mating spell's influence hanging in the air all around them, Kerrl was already fully aroused, a pink member standing up from the dark fur of his sheath. It was broad, with a slight swelling at the base, tapering to a narrow head whose tip was nearly flat. It was very different from a human penis, and Danel regarded it with curiosity. He opened the little bottle and poured a quantity of the oil within out into his hands, then set it aside.

Arrlth watched this with interest as well, taking in the fairly impressive size of his partner's member with a certain amount of trepidation. He would be trying to fit that inside him shortly, and the idea was intimidating.

Danel knelt beside Kerrl and reached out. His hand hesitated for just a moment, stopping short of its goal. Confused emotions swirled through him at this strange and new thing he was doing. But then he cupped his hand around Kerrl's cock and began to spread the oil over it. Kerrl kept still, but he let out a long sigh of pleasure at the touch. Danel curled his hand around the hot, pink length, stroking up it as he made sure the oil coated every inch. A shiver went through him, his breath coming a bit faster. His hand squeezed slightly and he gave another stroke, though all the oil was thoroughly spread by now. Kerrl huffed faintly and bucked his hips up, thrusting into Danel's hand.

_:That feels good.:_

With a sudden awareness of what he was doing, Danel let go and practically fell backwards. Kerrl laughed, and Arrlth couldn't help but smile a little bit. Danel had said that he was bisexual, he liked both males and females, but he'd also said he was attracted to his own species, not to Kyree. But apparently the radiant lust of the mating spell was more than enough to bend that preference at least slightly.

_:Attend to Arrlth, if you would?:_ said Kerrl and Danel looked over at the smaller, silver-furred Kyree.

Arrlth swallowed, but nodded his agreement. _:Please,:_ he said, trying to keep his mental voice somewhat neutral, but aware that the single, mental word sounded like he was begging. The mating spell had been cast on him specifically, and as the epicenter of the pure lust rapidly saturating the clearing, he was starting to feel desperate to do something about it.

"Of course," said the human, with a nod. He was still breathing fast, though, feeling a mix of desire and confusion. He picked up the bottle again and went over to Arrlth, who stood, trying to keep from shifting around nervously on his paws. Danel stroked a hand down his spine, a comfortable enough caress. He was the mage's familiar, and they'd been together for several years now, so they'd shared small platonic affections many times before. This time, though, he took Arrlth's tail by the base and pulled it gently up. Arrlth felt a shudder of desire go through him. Even the thought of this human was arousing, as keyed up as he currently was.

Danel poured out more of the oil, then rubbed a slicked finger slowly beneath Arrlth's tail. The Kyree drew in a sharp gasp at the touch there. He'd barely had time to let his breath out when Danel's finger pushed into him, first one, then a second, spreading the slick oil within. He gasped again, then whined softly, pushing back against the alien contact.

He felt Danel's fingers twisting within him, but then the human pulled back. Danel was panting now, fighting against the lust suffusing the clearing. "There. I... I'll go now."

_:Thank you,:_ said Kerrl, and Arrlth echoed him. Next thing Arrlth knew, Kerrl was pressed up along his side again, once more nosing under his tail. Arrlth whined, half-mad with unfocused desire. As a neuter, he'd never felt like this before. He'd never had such urges, and even though they'd discussed what they would do, he still felt as if he had no idea how to proceed.

That didn't matter that much, though, for Kerrl knew exactly what to do. His tongue came out, lapping between Arrlth's legs. It caressed over a tiny nub of flesh, almost not there at all. It was a useless sort of structure, a thing that might have become a clitoris if he'd been female, or a penis if he'd been male, but Arrlth was neuter and so the little bump hadn't developed into anything at all. It was normally not particularly sensitive, and he hardly knew it was there, but now, with the spell charging him with desire, the feel of Kerrl's tongue washing over it was enough to make Arrlth moan.

He found himself putting his hind legs further apart, his tail arched up over his back, his whole body yearning towards his partner. _:Kerrl, please,:_ he said, a low whine escaping him as Kerrl only continued to tease.

Kerrl chuckled again. Arrlth could tell perfectly well that Kerrl was just as worked up as he was, but with a feigned air of puzzled indifference Kerrl stopped licking at Arrlth and replied, _:Did you want something?:_

_:Kerrl!:_ Desperately frustrated, Arrlth projected his need and desire as hard as he could. Kerrl sucked in a sharp breath, a shudder going through his whole body as the projected emotions piled on top of the spell's effect and the natural desire he was already feeling. Next thing Arrlth knew, Kerrl was on top of him, moving with a sharp, needy suddenness that was almost rough.

Arrlth felt the hot hardness of Kerrl's cock rubbing between his legs, grinding against him, and he pushed eagerly into that pressure without even thinking about it.

With a low growl Kerrl pulled his hips back just enough to line his cock up just beneath Arrlth's tail.

Arrlth could sense Kerrl holding on to his self-control with his jaws tightly clenched, just barely resisting the urge to simply plunge himself in. _:Are you ready for me?:_

A shiver of nervous fear went through Arrlth, but with the spell filling him with burning need, and with the feel of Kerrl's need running along his nerves, there was only one possible answer. _:Yes! Please!:_

Kerrl immediately pushed his hips forward, his cock beginning to sink in, and Arrlth felt the strangeness of his partner's hot member pushing within him, spreading him open. He'd never felt anything like that intrusion. It was a bizarre sensation, yet it was good, very good, and he moaned shamelessly as Kerrl drove his cock steadily deeper.

Buried fully within Arrlth, Kerrl rested there for a long moment. His breath was hot in Arrlth's ear, and he nuzzled and nipped there for a moment, his front paws clasping around Arrlth's chest. _:You feel so good,:_ he said, his mind-voice heavily laden with intense passion.

_:Yes,:_ said Arrlth, squirming under him. He nearly whined again, for everything felt amazing, but he was still teased terribly, the pleasure filling him demanding something else, something more.

Kerrl moved to give him more, pulling his hips back and then pushing down again, faster this time, sinking in swift and deep.

Arrlth moaned again. It still felt strange, but it also still felt good. As Kerrl began to move in steady strokes Arrlth found himself moving too, pushing back into each thrust. His eyes closed as he focused entirely on the bizarre yet still so very good sensation within him. Kerrl's body was a warm weight against his back, his forelegs tight around him, and his cock within Arrlth was moving faster, harder, making Arrlth whine as the sensation grew even more intense.

Kerrl nipped at the back of Arrlth's neck. He was breathing hard, making a low grunt of primal pleasure with each thrust into Arrlth. Those thrusts began to come faster, grow more powerful. He was nearly pushing Arrlth into the ground each time now, yet they also grew shorter, no longer pulling back, and Arrlth felt a strange pressure within him.

The realization that Kerrl's knot had swollen, and that they were tied together now sent a kind of pleasant shock through him. The physical sensation was good, it was rubbing within him, stretching him, pressing on places that Kerrl's cock alone hadn't been able to reach. He moaned again, loudly.

_:Yes. Getting close, love,:_ said Kerrl's mind-voice, even as his physical voice let out a low groan of pure, primal desire. He moved faster, harder, and with a sudden grunting cry he came hard, his body shuddering, bliss spiking through their emotional bond, pushing Arrlth to an all-new peak of physical pleasure that seemed, for a moment, as if it might cascade over into something more.

It was intense, and wonderful as the slick heat of Kerrl's seed filled him, but as Kerrl slowly relaxed atop him it began to slide down, fading away into a softer glow.

Arrlth let out a sigh, half of disappointment, but half of satisfaction. Kerrl's blissful afterglow still washed over his senses, and Kerrl's cock still filled him pleasantly, the swollen knot pinning them together. It was not quite what he'd hoped for, but it had been much better than he'd feared.

A soft, gasping cry drew the attention of both Kyree to the other side of the clearing. Danel was leaning against the trunk of a tree just at the edge of the forest, his head tipped back, his eyes closed. He had pulled his cock out of his undone breeches and was stroking it rapidly. A moment later with a second low cry he came.

He stayed leaning against the tree, cheeks flushed, breathing hard. The Kyree pair stayed where they were too, out of necessity if for no other reason, for they were still tied. Kerrl gave Danel an amused look, but then turned his attention to Arrlth again, nuzzling the back of his neck warmly.

_:How was that, lover?:_

_:Different. Good. Strange. Frustrating! I was so close...:_

Kerrl chuckled, the deep sound of amusement resonating in his chest and carried in his mind-voice too. _:I held back as long as I could. It was very intense.:_ He glanced at Danel. _:Wasn't it, human?:_

Danel was still blushing brightly, but he finally managed to straighten slightly and pull his breeches up, tucking his cock back into them. "Uh. Yes, you could say that."

Kerrl laughed again, and Arrlth couldn't keep from laughing with him. He tipped his head back and nuzzled along Kerrl's muzzle. He felt good, tied together with his love, after a strange yet wonderful intimacy.

They rested together that way for some time, until Kerll's knot finally shrank and they were able to pull apart. Meanwhile Danel set about getting his horse ready to go again. As he mounted up he said, "Next time we do this, we need to figure out the logistics so that I can get out of range of the spell." His cheeks were still flushed faintly as he spoke.

_:Next time, hmm?:_ Kerrl gave Arrlth a look. _:Is there going to be a next time, then?:_

Arrlth considered this, his ears flicking back and forth as he thought. It had been very strange, but mostly quite good. Bringing Kerrl pleasure, while being able to enjoy it himself was good. And he felt like he'd gotten so very close to experiencing....something. Something that might perhaps have been an orgasm, a genuine sexual feeling. A chance to actually achieve that seemed like a very good thing indeed.

_:I would like there to be,:_ he finally said.

_:Wonderful!:_ Kerrl grinned a canine grin, his tongue loling from his mouth. He turned his expression on the still somewhat flushed Danel and added, _:If you can't get out of range, human, maybe next time you could just join in.:_

"Ah... Oh dear." Danel blushed even more brightly, and Kerrl laughed again.

_:I tease you, human. You are amusing when flustered.:_

"Oh. Hah. Of course." Danel started his horse forward. Kerrl and Arrlth trotted along side, and Arrlth thought as he went that he was very lucky to have these two in his life, his human partner, who would do such strange and obviously uncomfortable things for him, and his lover, who he felt intimately close to now in an all new way. Danel "joining in" next time or not, he was very much looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission, so I cannot take credit for the idea, only for the execution.
> 
> P.S. If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/).)


End file.
